


A Call from the Stars

by type_here



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/type_here/pseuds/type_here
Summary: The comms rang.  I picked it up.





	A Call from the Stars

The comms rang. I picked it up. It's not like I had better to do with cases being few and far between as they were and with Peter gone or... I don't know how long he would be gone for. He said it would take a while. Weeks, perhaps even months? 

"Hello?" 

"Hello, Juno!"

His voice sends a shiver down my spine every time. It leaves a little fluttering something in my chest too. "Hey."

"How are you doing?" The static of the comms line doesn't do justice to his voice really.

"Been better. Work is slow. Caught up some movies with Rita. I'm bored out of my mind. I want you to come back. You know... The usual."

Peter chuckled at the other end of the line.. It was this airy bubbly thing of a chuckle that always hid so many emotions and gave me too many feelings. "I'm sorry I have to say I might be gone a little while longer, my darling. Casing the place proved more difficult than I thought it would be. I guess they got wind of something about to happen. The place crawls with more guards and security cameras than the Kanagawa mansion."

Well, that was impressive. I couldn't blame him to take more time with this job then. I plopped down in my bed and looked through the dirty window. "Miss ya." 

"I miss you too. I promise I'll stay home for a while after this heist is done."

I... Eh. Wow. Okay. You'd never think either of us would find my crappy place to be much of a home but... 

"Darling?" Peter seems concerned that the comms line went dead.

"I- 'm... I'm still here. got distracted a bit. Sorry." I chuckled. I can't believe he calls this place a home.

"No need to be sorry for anything Juno. Penny for your thought?"

Home. Well... I always thought... Hyperion was always my home but, the city itself always changes. The city is sprawling, it lives and breathes and... As much as I call this home, I never thought in my life that I would be sharing a home with someone. I never thought I would have a home ever again. 

"You said staying home. We have to find a better place to call home if you're gonna be around more often." It's not like my place got a view or much to of-"

"I beg to differ Juno. You are quite the view. Especially when you're asleep. It makes all the worry mellow out of your face. It's quite a lovely sight. You're also quite the view when you fight, all strength, agility and courage. You're also quite a sight as you cook. I just love it when you look so absorbed in your task. You shouldn't put yourself down like this." 

He said all that with a laugh. 

Oh. Ooooh.

I guess when you keep hopping from place to place, home is not so much of a place than it is... I chuckled. There was this stupid glowing feeling bubbling up again. It always did when he was around. We were really two fools, weren't we?

"What do you plan to do when you'll come back home to me?" 

It felt so strange to say it that way. So strange but so good- No, right, to say it that way. To me, to no one else but me. I could hear Peter gasp on the other end of the line. 

"I'll drop my stuff by the door, or the window, wherever I'm coming from I don't know yet. I'll take you in my arms and kiss you silly until we are both completely breathless. I'll try to be there in the morning, as you make coffee, still warm with sleep and yet still grumpy as ev-"

"Hey! I'm not that grumpy!"

"Yes, you are, don't deny it," Peter replied, that bubbly chuckle making an appearance again. Well, I had to give it to him, I'm not really talkative in the morning before my first cup of coffee... "I'll put the flowers I bought and left on the table in a vase and then I'll kiss you silly again, I'll ask you if you want to share the shower with me and maybe we could fool around if you're not in a hurry. What am I saying, of course, you won't be in a hurry. I'll ask Rita to clear your day out just so we can spend it together. We can curl up on your terrible couch and catch a stream. Neither of us will even watch it. I'll be too busy watching you and you'll be too busy asking questions about my trip." 

I could picture the whole thing in my mind. I had to chuckle at this, this was so incredibly sappy, so Peter in so many ways. "I'd love that very much." I had to sigh right there though. 

"Is something wrong?" 

"No, no. It sounds very lovely. I'd like- It's just that I'd like this to happen right now. I miss you."

"I miss you too Juno. I love you. I promise I'll try to be as quick as I can. I'll call you again as soon as I leave, okay? How does that sound?"

I nodded like an idiot. It wasn't like he could see me. " Okay, sounds good."

"Good night then."

"Night."


End file.
